


A Harbour In The Tempest

by tasting_dishonesty



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Slightly), Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Office Sex, PWP, Powerbottom Alex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasting_dishonesty/pseuds/tasting_dishonesty
Summary: Alex has a filthy mouth, and Thomas really shouldn't get off on hearing the man call him a filthy slut. He does anyway.





	A Harbour In The Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr [tasting-dishonesty](tasting-dishonesty.tumblr.com)

“Jesus fucking Christ, I hate you,” Thomas growled, throwing Alex into the room. Alex went willingly, laughing as Thomas struggled to lock the door in his frustration. “Fuck you, fuck you so much-”

“That’s the plan, baby boy,” Alex said smugly.

Thomas ignored. “I hate you so much, for fuck’s sake,” he continued. He finally managed to lock the door, throwing his keys on the floor and striding across the room to grab Alex by the lapels of his shirt and kiss him angrily. There was no romance involved, no tender touches or loving stares, just furious passion, raw and hot and pulsing through their veins like a drug. When they pulled away, they were both gasping.

“A little frustrated, are we?” Alex asked, grinning.

“Why do you insist on teasing me in public,” Thomas hissed. “Do you know how easily we could have been caught?!”

“You seemed like you enjoyed it,” Alex pointed out, glancing down at the bulge visible in Thomas’ favourite work suit.

Thomas hesitated. It was true. The thrill of knowing that anyone could walk past and see them, with Alex’s hand inside Thomas’ pants, stroking him quick and fast, only to walk away when he was so close to coming. He had almost cried from the sudden lack of contact, but what was worse was trying to figure out how to get to the small office Alex instructed him to meet him at without anyone catching sight of the vulgar bulge in his pants.

As Thomas paused, Alex took the opportunity to drop to his knees. He spared a single, smug glance upwards, before refocusing his attention to Thomas’ fly, slender fingers deftly undoing it and shoving his pants and boxers down in a single, swift movement. Thomas’ cock sprang up.

“Pretty boy is all worked up, huh?” Alex murmured, almost to himself. His fingers wrapped around his length, ignoring Thomas’ gasp at the content. “You going to beg for me, lovely?”

“Please,” Thomas gasped, his hands scrunching in his pockets as he resisted the urge to touch himself more thoroughly than the teasing strokes Alex was giving him. “Oh god, please, please, Alex, please, I just wanna come, I just-” he was interrupted by the stinging slap Alex administered to his thigh.

“Do you always think with your dick?” he sneered, but Thomas didn’t mind because, in the next breath, Alex was swallowing Thomas’ cock with ease. Thomas whimpered, his hands burying in Alex’s hair for a second only to be slapped away.

Alex was artfully skilled at sucking dick. He barely gagged, even as the head touched the back of his throat. Every so often, he’d hum, and the vibrations would travel up his cock to make Thomas squirm desperately. After having his hands slapped away from Alex’s hair, Thomas had no idea what to do with his hands. He shoved them deep in his pockets, clenched tightly into fists as he thrust his hips forward in search of more of that wet, tight heat.

“God, Alex, please, I think I’m gonna come, please, please,” Thomas begged, his hips moving of their own accord. Alex pulled away with an obscene, wet ‘pop!’, grinning up at the taller man.

“You never could last,” Alex teased. “Little weakling. You’re nothing but a filthy little slut, huh? Never thinking, always looking for the next place to put your dirty little cock…”

With each insult, he jerked Thomas’ cock faster, until Thomas had tears in his eyes and couldn’t even hear the barrage of abuse spewing from Alex’s lips. All he heard was the words 'Come for me’, and before he could say anything, he was spilling all over Alex’s hand.


End file.
